Rose's memories
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: Rose goes on a quest to find out who the boy in her picture is. Note spoilers from homcoming.. JR all the way!
1. Somewhere

A beautiful young girl sat in the moon light. She looked out over the scenery of her town. So peaceful, so common. The moon light spilled upon her blond tresses making her look like a goddess with an aura surrounding her. She traced her finger over the smooth surface over a picture. In the picture stood a very happy looking couple. The boy was a little shorter than his date, but she looked happy to be with him anyway. The boy looked to be about thirteen, he had jet black hair with green at the tips. His hair was combed to stick out like flames. But what haunted Rose the most was that the girl, his date, was her. She sighed deeply. "Somewhere, out there is a guy who loves me. I just wish I knew who he was."

Meanwhile over in NYC..

"Come on kid. Why don't you and I go to the mall and."

"No Fu, I don't want to love, or fall in love, ever again. Because, for me all my relationships end up either not being true, or.." Jake ended his thought he didn't want to cry again, it was bad enough he cried when he walked past a rose stand. Every memory he had haunted him. Ever since Homecoming, and Rose had made that wish on the skulls, his life had been falling apart. Rose had disappeared after the wish, his Rose was gone.

Sorry for short begining chap, promise they will get longer..


	2. A fateful encounter

Rose tried to follow Jake. Keeping a distance so he wouldn't think someone was stalking him. But unfortunently Jake knew she was stalking him. Jake took a sharp turn here and there, but Rose wouldn't be lost so easily. Finally Jake turned a corner and dragoned up. Rose stood there in shock. The boy she loved was a dragon?! She had been having dreams about a dragon, maybe the dragon was him.

After Jake dropped off the package, he stopped to get something to eat. "I'll have some seasme chicken." As Jake put the money on the counter he recived a fortune cookie.

"You will meet your true love today." it read.

Jake folded the fortune and put it in his pocket. After he recived his food and sat down, he noticed someone moving. "Eye of the dragon." he wispered.

It was Rose.

* * *

Jake watched as she walked over to him, she walked so gracefully.

"Listen, I have no idea what your name is but, I think I know you." Rose told Jake as she sat down next to him.

"You did know me.." Jake managed to sputter out before turning away from Rose's face.

"I know you are a-a dragon. I saw you transform. I think I also once knew you were one." Rose added trying to get Jake to look at her again.

"Well, I guess you did. But I.. well, it's hard to explain..." Jake answered restricting himself from going near her. He hadn't seen her for nearly a month. He missed Rose so much, he wanted to kiss her but she didn't remember him. And Jake wasn't in the mood to get called a "creep".

"For some reason I think your nickname was "Dragon-boy" for all the obvious reasons too." Rose said turning Jake's head to look deep into his eyes. Rose felt weak when she looked strait into Jake's eyes.

"I must know you! I feel as if we shared something special.. Were we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Rose asked as her heart began to beat quickly.

"Yeah, we had the greatest dates. Unless the Huntsclan.." Jake shut his mouth immediately. He had just almost forgotten that the Huntsclan had never been in her life.

"What were you saying?" Rose asked intrigued by the fact that Jake was returning her memories.

"Nothing, it's just you and I we were seperated for a while." Jake lied quickly to cover up anything she could ask about the Huntsclan.

"Why? Was it because you are a dragon?" Rose asked starting to think maybe they had broken up.

"Kinda, it's hard to explain.. Anyway I got to get back to New York.." Jake said getting up from the table.

"Please let me come with you. I really want to know more about why we arn't together anymore." Rose pleaded.

"It's too dangerous Rose." Jake replied even though he would be more than glad to take her back to New York with him, but the Dark Dragon had been keeping an extra watchful eye on Jake. And Jake knew he would go after Rose.

"Please Jake!!!"

Jake turned around shocked. "You said my-my name?!"

"Yes, I somehow remember it. Please take me with you, I remember more when I'm with you." Rose pleaded yet again.

And with that Jake and Rose flew off to New York City. If only they had known that someone was watching...


	3. A mermaid mission

"Oh, wow a talking dog!" Rose exclaimed picking up Fu dog. "You're just too cute!"

"Um, Rose. Fu doesn't like being picked up like that." Jake said nervously as Fu dog rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Jake. Man, I love knowing your name..." Rose added.

Just then there came a rapping on the shop's door. "Yo Jakey! you back here?! Rose?!" Trixie shouted surprised.

"Hi! I think your name is Trixie, right?" Rose asked hopeful that she would get the answer correct.

"Yeah..." Trixie was a little (okay make that alot) surprised to see Rose back. She had thought that Rose was gone for good. It was very hard to be around Jake when Rose dissapeared, Trixie was glad she was back so Jake could quit acting as if it was the end of the world.

"What about me?" asked Spud. Spud was also very happy for Jake that Rose was back. Jake just wasn't the same when she had left.

"Is'nt it Potato?" Rose guessed hoping she would get the guys name right too.

"No, it's Spud. But close enough. So how did you get here?" Spud asked wondering if she had been still living in New York.

"Well, Dragon-boy flew me here." As Jake listened he got chills when he heard his nickname being said by Rose again. It was good for her to be here, and this time maybe nothing would go wrong.

"Young one there is a mermaid being captured by some fisher man. You must go save her." Grampa Long said as he came into the room.


	4. Secret out

"All right Gramps, Dragon up!" Jake replied transforming into the American dragon.

"Jake! Can I go with you?" Rose asked wanting to see her boyfriend, she wasn't a hundred percent sure he was but she didn't care, in action. Maybe it would boost her memory.

"Rose, it's a little dangerous, and with you not remembering anything from the past. I don't want to risk losing you.. again." Jake responded, trying to leave.

"Yo, Jakey! Maybe you should take Hunts- I mean Rose. It might bring some memories back seeing you defending magical creatures." Trixie commented seeing how bummed Rose was.  
Jake couldn't deny that he too wondered if Rose's memories of him would come back if she watched him fight.

"All right fine, but if I say duck, you duck."

"Yeah, I know.." Rose interupted Jake. "Now lets go, Dragon-boy."

As Jake flew to the waters edge, he saw a familar face.

"Hey Silver!" Jake called out to the mermaid.

"Hi Jake! Sorry for needing your help but my younger sister was captured by this fisherman." Silver started.

"Nah, the Am drag's here now so, don't worry." Jake said flying to the ship. As he entered it surprised him to see that the fisherman wasn't a fisherman. But his teacher.

"Rotwood?!" Jake commented out loud.

Professor Rotwood turned to see Jake. "Ah, so this is the American Dragon. Not much of a dragon to look at but, you can hope you will grow into a REAL dragon." Rotwood commented getting Jake's blood pressure going.

"Miss Rose is that you?" Rotwood asked seeing Rose sitting upon the dragons back. Rose quickly slipped on the mask Jake had given her earliler. "Who is this Rose you speak of?" she said mysteriously.

Rotwoods brow narrowed "Some how I knew that you had some connetion with Dragons. So you are here for the Mermaid, well you won't be able to rescue her."

"Why not?" Jake asked getting quite annoyed.

"Fine, you can have the mermaid, if you tell me who you truly are.." Rotwood replied remembering that Jake Long always seemed to be absent when the American Dragon was out and about.

"Let her go first." Jake said wondering if he could trick Rotwood into letting the mermaid go.

"No, you go first, Mr. Long." Rotwood said.

Jake had no choice he had to dragon down to reveal his true form. "All right, now release the mermaid." Jake commanded.

"Fine, but know one day I will expose you to the public." Rotwood said tunring on heel and leaving.

Rose went over to Jake. "Why did you show him who you truly are?"

Jake simply responded "Sometimes you have to put the need of others before your own needs."

Later at Jake's house.

"Yo Jakey, I can't believe that you let old Rotwood know your the Am Drag." Trixie commented.

"As if Rotwood will ever prove it. He has none of that dragon formula left and he only has a picture.." Jake replied, but worrying deep down inside that he would expose him.

"Well, Jake did it to save the mermaid." Rose stated. "He had to put her need before his. And I'm proud of him for doing that." 

"Jake, did I just hear you told Rotwood your the American Dragon?!" Grampa yelled.

"Here, take these. You'll need them." Jake said tossing Rose a kleenex box.


	5. Jake comforts

Thanks.. I think Rotwood should be the main villain...

After much yelling from his Grampa, Jake finally said something.

"Gramps, do you actually think I wanted him to know I am the American Dragon?! He's probably busy making up some more "Brockium", or maybe he's calling it "Rotium" Jake was as worried about his secret getting out as his Grandfather was.

Rose touched his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, maybe he'll just keep it a secret." Rose said hopefully. Even though she had only just met him Rose still didn't want to see him upset.

"Yeah, either that or, you'll have to come visit me at the zoo." Jake replied looking down at his feet. "Why, oh why was I cursed with these Dragon powers?" Jake exclaimed.

"I think it's more of an honor, than a curse." Rose said trying to stay positive. She put her hands on Jake's face; it was so smooth for a teenage boy. As she looked deep into his eyes she remembered something.

flash back from "The Hunted"

There he was, the American Dragon. All tied up and ready to be slain. And yet somewhere deep down Rose felt like she knew him.

"Say Goodbye Dragon!" She exclaimed as she was about to jab her Huntstaff into his scales.

"Rose!"

Rose stood frozen for a second. As she shook off the shock she asked. "What did you call me?!"

"Rose, if you want to say goodbye, say it to my human face."

end Flashback

Rose pulled away. Jake looked at her, she looked as if she had seen something horrid.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, wondering if Rose had remembered something.

"I tried to slay you.. I can't believe it, why would I do such an awful thing?" She began crying into Jake's shoulder.

"There, there. Its okay." he was cut off by Rose.

"No, it's not. Why would I try to slay the best guy I've ever known?" Rose cried into his shoulder more.

"You changed, and that's what matters. Nothing in our past matters anymore." Jake whispered into Rose's ear.

So Jake just sat there with Rose holding so she would feel safe, and comfortable.

Just outside..

"Is it time to strike yet?" asked a voice.

"No, she needs to remember more, before we execute this plan...

oo, who is it? Only I know!!!


	6. Slumber party!

Thanks for the reviews... I turned in my paper.. Let's hope for at least a c.. (quick thought) Who here thinks school writing would be easier if we could turn in some of our fan fiction?

As Rose and Jake left gramps shop, Rose felt a little unsure about herself. Had she once truly dedicated herself to slaying all magical creatures, but more importantly Jake? She looked at Jake as he held her hand, so unafraid, so calm. She smiled at him just being around him was greater than being with her twin sis, Amy.

Just then they stopped at Jake's house. "Rose, where are you going to stay? I don't think my parents will let you stay here without me telling them everything. Hmm, I know where you can stay." Jake exclaimed as he led Rose around the corner.

"Okay Jakey, but you owe me one." stated Trixie. She agreed to house Rose for now, since her mom was in Italy for the time being.

"How about I give you this?" Jake asked waving a cd in front of Trixie's face. You gotta be kidding me?! These songs aren't even out yet!" Trixie exclaimed reading the back of the cd.

"Well, let's just say their manager isn't truly human, and needed the Am drags help." Jake bragged. He had a lot of magical connections in New York.

"Your room's upstairs Rose. And do not tip the bed over to do pull ups like last time..." Trixie commented remembering the ski trip they had gone on. Rose looked a little confused as she walked to her room.

Later in Rose/Trixie's room...

"So why did you tell me not to exercise on the bed?" Rose asked narrowing her eyebrow.

"Well, when you's was still Huntsgirl, you used the bed on our ski trip to do pro pull-ups." Trixie replied.

"Thanks for letting me stay here with you Trixie. I-" but Rose was cut off by her stomach growling.

"Sounds like someone's a little hungry." Trixie teased. "I think we'll order some pizza."

After about 15 min Trixie was telling Rose everything about Jake. Rose giggled at all the things Jake had gone through, including kissing Spud.

"He really kissed Spud?!" Rose asked trying to keep her stomach from hurting she had laughed so much.

"Yep, and it was a five minute kiss." Trixie replied taking another bite of pizza.

"What about me? Did he ever kiss me?" Rose asked wondering if Jake had kissed her before.

"Oh, yeah girl. He's kissed you, of course at first he was a bit scared to even ask you out." Then Trixie played out the scene of Jake trying to ask Rose out.

"He really fell backwards?" Rose asked trying to visualize Jake falling backwards after asking her out.

"Yep, he was trying to be "mac daddy cool" but he sure lost it fast." Trixie commented.  
"So what can you remember about Jakey?"

Rose thought very hard, what should she say? "Well, I remember I used to call him "Dragon-boy". Rose replied hoping that it would be enough for Trixie.

Trixie looked at Rose suspiciously she knew that somewhere deep down Rose was hiding what she meant to say.

Hope you all like it. I don't think Rose has ever been to a slumber party before.


	7. Sleepy Jake

Thanks all of you. You guys make me wish I could just write more and more. Oh, and soon I will be putting up my own ep of "Young at heart" it's still ff but it has Rose get older.. I'll make sure to include pics. BTW

The next day at school was heinous. "Jake Long!" Professor Rotwood shouted out. Slamming a heavy book down on his desk to wake him up. While Rose was having a great time last night, poor Jake had five missions back to back. The poor kid could hardly keep his head up.

"Yo! I didn't do it!" Jake shouted out. All the kids around him laughed hard as Jake fell backwards out of his seat.

"Mr. Long, a dragons scales are not called "I didn't do it!" You will see me after class." Rotwood said sternly.

Rose looked both way before passing Jake a note.

**in the note**

**Rose: Jake, are you okay?"**

Jake took his pencil and very sloppily wrote back

**Jake: I am so tried. I had five Dra- lessons back to back. How was your night?**

Jake managed to pass the note back to Rose before putting his head back on top of his books.

**Rose: Well, Trixie and I had a great time! I didn't know you fainted the first time you asked me out..**

Rose was heading to pass the note back when, Rotwood intercepted it.  
"Apparently Mr. Long and Ms. Rose think that the subject they are talking about is more important than what we are learning. Let's read it shall we?" Rotwood smiled evilly at Jake.

"I didn't know you fainted the first time you asked me out?" Rotwood quoted from the note in the girlyist voice he could manage. "Well, well Mr. Long looks like you have self-esteem issues." Jake and Rose looked away from each other the rest of the period.

"Yo, Rotwood is trippin. I can't believe that he actually read the note." Trixie exclaimed as she Rose, Jake, and Spud sat down at their usual table.

"Taxi, I'm right here." Jake mumbled half asleep.

"Rose, can you wake up Jake please?" Trixie complained.

"Sure, Jake come one wake up." Rose whispered into his ear.

"Dragon up?" Jake asked as his body started to transform.

"No Jake! Dragon down!" Trixie exclaimed waking up Jake, making him dragon down.

"I just hope Rotwood didn't see that." Spud said twirling his yo-yo.

But over by the trash cans was, who else, Professor Rotwood. "Soon all of New york will know of your secret Mr. Long."

_Ooo, Is Rotwood gonna expose Jake..? Tune in next time to see._


	8. Almost exposed

**OMG! I just saw the end of Homecoming. I feel like crying.. It's so wrong for Jake. raises cup hopefully J/R are reunited in Hong Kong longs.**

Here's the next sniffle chap..

"Mom, the tools are in the cake.." Jake mumbled as he entered his next class. Rose holding him up, he didn't weigh very much so it was easy to transport him.

"Good afternoon students, I'm your substitute Professor Rotwood."

Rose, Trixie, and Spud turned their heads fast to see Rotwood standing at their English teachers desk.

" I think that we should switch it up today, Ms. Rose you will sit by Brad. (Brad: Total score!) Mr. Spudinski you will sit next to Stacey (Stacey: eww!) and Ms. Carter you will sit by yourself."  
Rotwood stated moving Jake's friends furthest away from him.

"And Mr. Long, you will sit right here. Next to me.." Rotwood finished with an evil smile.

Jake absently moved to the spot and rested his head. He didn't know or have any clue to the fact Rotwood had moved him away from all his friends.

"All right! Now let's begin by reading a few sentences from the paper your teacher left us." Rotwood said handing out pages. Rose immediately scanned the page, her eyes went wide. One of the sentences was **"Dragon up".** She started to panic.

"Trixie!" Rose whispered sharply. "Take a look at sentence 14!"

Trixie scanned the page. "Dragon up?!" She soon alerted Spud, who was trying to alert Jake. Jake was fast asleep.

"All right why don't we have Mr. Long read sentence 14 first." Mr. Rotwood said teeming with excitement, he couldn't wait until Jake transformed into a dragon.

"But, Rotwood. We need to read the first sentence first, it wouldn't make sense to do the middle first." Rose said trying to convince Rotwood to give her sometime to alert Jake to what was going to happen.

Rotwood smiled at her "Well, Ms. Rose why don't you just stay after school for detention so I can hear the explanation of that. Now, Mr. Long why don't you read the line." Rotwood wouldn't let anything stop him from completing his task.

"Dragon-" Jake began to say.

Rose looked at Jake fearfully while Spud pulled the fire alarm with his yo-yo.

"Oh, no looks like a fire. We'd better evacuate." Rose stated sarcastically.

Trixie, Spud, and Rose grabbed Jake and got the heck out of the school.

"Thanks for the diversion Spud." Rose said carrying Jake over to a park bench where he immediately laid down and began to sleep.

"No prob, I just figured the right time to pull it." Spud replied.

"We'd better get Jakey-boy home, or Rotwood will expose him." Trixie said as they all headed to Jake's house.

* * *

Up in the tree.

"Well, now do we capture them?"

"Soon enough.."

oo, Hope you all like it..


	9. Finally a kiss!

Rose walked Jake up to his room and laid him down in his bed. Jake smiled in his sleep, as if he were mentally saying "thanks" to her. She smiled back at him, then looked at some things around his room.

She saw that he loved to skateboard and had not alot of different clothes. She went over to his computer. Next to it was the same picture she had from the dance. Just then she saw something sparkly sticking out of the drawer under the computer. She knew it was wrong to go through somebody's things, even when their sleeping. She took it out anyway, it was so pretty she put it on.

"Hmm, a little girly for Jake, but maybe it is something magical." Rose commented to herself. Just then Rose began to feel sleepy. She put her head down on his desk and went to sleep.

Rose stood up in a strange corridor. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she opened a door that had Jake's name on the front.

Rose walked into the room to find Jake fighting as his dragon form with a ninja person who had a giant staff in it's right hand.

"Finish him Huntsgirl!" the man with a giant skull on his head cried out. He seemed to controll the whole base of operations.

The Huntsgirl swung powerfully at Jake with her staff. But she missed and ended up running off.

"There's something familar about that dragon.." She commented as she ran past Rose.

Rose stood there in shock until someone touched her shoulder.

"Hey, Rose. What are you doing in my dream?" Jake asked. Then he smiled knowing she had probably forund the dream charm.

"Wha-was that me?"

"Well, yea..." Jake mumbled quietly.

"I can't believe I would be so evil." Rose said looking down at her feet.

"It's okay, this is just one of my memories you stumbled into." Jake replied.

"Can you show me some of us together? Please?" Rose was quite excited. If Jake could show her some memories of the together, maybe she could remember everything.

After seeing one of their dream dates, Rose chuckled. "So we could go anywhere in our dream dates?" Rose asked.

"Yep, you usually picked better places than I did." Jake said as another memory of her and Jake flashed before their eyes.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't watch this one just yet.." Jake said trying to lead her away.

"No way I want to see it.." Rose said breaking his grip to see their first kiss.

"So we were dating?" Rose stated slyly.

Jake tugged at his collar. "Yeah, well, um.." Jake was cut off by Rose kissing him. Jake felt so many emotions as they kissed; he also felt pain knowing that maybe Rose would somehow be gone again.

"Better Dragon-boy?" Rose asked with eyelids slanted. She had enjoyed that kiss so much; it had just felt so right.

"Yeah..." Was all Jake could say, too dazed from the kiss.

Later after Jake and Rose awoke, he and Rose headed down the street to Spuds house. As they walked Rose held Jake's hand. Everything was starting to turn out right..

"Soon the American Dragon will surrender.." said a voice from on top of a building..

Can anyone guess who the villain is..


	10. Rose back in action

The next day (_yes I'm skipping Spuds house, even though I think Spud is awesome!)_

Rose was left at Jake's grampa's shop. Jake had to go on another Dragon mission and it would be just too dangerous for her.

"So what do you think?"

Gramps and Fu dog turned to see that Rose had organized every last one of his spell books neatly.

"Wow, I have not had the time to organize those in 600 years." Gramps said in amazement.

"She's a real keeper eh, she works and is _H-O-T_!" Fu dog remarked as Rose began on the bottles around the shop.

"I hope you know that I like Jake, and am not available." Rose replied to his comment tossing some of her blond hair over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't ever dream of going after you, besides that fact your not a poodle, but let's face it Jake would probably burn me up. Make me a real "hot dog" Whoo-whoo." Fu dog said ending with his traditional phrase.

The door bell rattled as if they had customers.

"Jake, is that you?" Grampa called out. As he entered the next room.

* * *

Rose and Fu heard much struggling from the other room. As they tried to rush in guards stepped out of no where and grabbed Rose and Fu dog.

Rose started using kicks and punches to defend herself and Fu dog. "What do you want with us?!" Rose demanded.

"For you to come back and join us.."

Rose remembered that voice so well. It was a cruel and cold voice. She couldn't remember the name, but from what she heard in Jake's memories she had called him "Huntsmaster."

"Huntsgirl, we meet again." Huntsmaster said with a sneer.

"Rose is the name now, I will no longer belong to such and evil and vile organization." Rose replied trying to be strong. Even though she couldn't really remember him that voice made her feel scared.

"So this is what you have lowered yourself to, hanging with dragons." The Huntsmaster continued on.

Jake had just gotten back from his mission and was peering into the windows when he saw the Huntsclan.

"This can't be, we vaporized them all." Jake said to himself, not believing that that was the true Huntsclan inside his gramps shop. Jake raced into the shop all dragoned up.

"Games over Huntschump!" Jake excliamed as he entered the room.

"Oh, is it dragon? Well, how do you know that we're the ones playing with you?" The Huntsmaster replied.

"Huh? What could he mean by that?" Jake wondered as the Huntsmaster turned blue.

"It's the d-dark dragon!!" Fu dog exclaimed.

"How did you guess?" He hissed sarcastically to Fu dog.

"Well, I'm still taking you down." Jake commented charging at the dark dragon full speed. Making them crash into the alleyway.

"Give up Dragon, you're powers are useless against mine." The dark dragon teased pushing Jake back into the wall.

Rose watched in fear as her new boyfriend Jake battled with this huge scary dragon. She wanted to help, but could do nothing. Or could she.

"Say goodbye.." The dark dragon said as he went for Jake's throat with his claws.

He was stopped by something long and sharp.

"What?!" The dark dragon said in shock when he saw that it was Rose, holding her huntstaff.

Time's up.. If you read this chap you already know who it is..


	11. Rose taken

_I'm sure many of you guys are wondering how Rose got her Huntstaff back. There is a logical explanation for that.. runs away..._

Rose knocked the dark dragon backwards with her staff. "No one lays a hand on him!" Rose exclaimed firing a green blast at him.

The dark dragon recovered from his shock and gave Rose a smirk. "I did lay a hand on your precious dragon, what are you going to do about it?" he asked sarcastically.

Rose jumped and swung her staff at him left and right. Jake watched in amazement as she did a back flip to evade his counterattack.

"Ha, you think your a match for the American dragon?" Rose teased as Jake sent the dark dragon flying backwards into the brick wall. Just as they thought they had him nearly defeated the dark dragon took his tail and swung at Rose.

"Rose!" Jake exclaimed as she ducked and it hit him. He was knocked out cold.

The dark dragon flew up behind Rose while she was checking a Jake and grabbed her. Rose wasn't going to go with out a fight but the dark dragon pulled out a bottle and sprinkled it on her. She was out cold too.

When Jake woke up, he had a pounding headache. "Where's Rose?" Jake asked sitting up fast.

"Well, kid the dark dragon took her." Fu dog was cut off by Jake slamming his fist down.

"I can't believe I let him get away like that." Jake exclaimed to himself.

"Kid, were working on tracking him right now." Fu dog replied.

"When I find him, he's going to pay." Jake said walking out of the room.

**Ooo, Jake's POD!!**


	12. Trix and Spud coming to the rescue!

_Jake: I"m gonna wring that Dark Dragons neck!_

_KR4EVA: Jake, calm down._

_Jake: But he has Rose.._

_KR4EVA: Grr, Jake you know what happens.._

_Jake: Fine.._

Jake paced the shops room, he was so furious. "Why can't we locate him yet?" Jake asked getting quite impatient.

"Calm down bro, I'm tracking Rose's Huntstaff signal as fast as I can." Spud replied typing faster on his computer.

"It's all my fault, if I hadn't had told her and taken her back with me. She wouldn't be in this situation." Jake stated covering his face with hands.

"Young one, what we decide does affect our future, but if Rose hadn't been here to save you well. You know what would happen." Lao shi told his grandson. Jake had become more and more responsible and he knew Jake would eventually find Rose.

"Dude, I got a lock on the location. He's located somewhere out near the New Jersey Bridge." Spud exclaimed finally getting a lock on Rose.

"Alright, I'm going." Jake stated dragoning up. Jake was stopped by Trixie.

"Jakey, I think you need back up. I mean what if the dark dragon has more guards?" Trixie's voice was full of concern.

"I'm sorry Trix, I gotta do this alone." Jake replied flying out into the night.

As Jake flew off Trixie sat down next to Spud.

"I hope Jakey will be okay. I mean he has to face the dark dragon by himself." Trixie said still worried.

"Hey, Fu dog! What if you used that potion again to give us dragon powers?" Spud suggested, remembering the time they watched gramps shop.

"Or better yet, how about you two become dragons." Fu dog said getting out a large potion bottle. "Just one sip of this and you both will be able to dragon up." Fu dog said handing Spud and Trixie two cups of the potion.

Trixie immediately drank the potion. "Ew! That was so nasty dog boy! Hey I do feel different. Check this, dragon up!" Trixie said turning into a dark blue dragon. "Oh yeah Dragon Trixie's in the house!" Trixie exclaimed as she flew up and out.

"Dragon up!" Spud exclaimed. "I'm a dragon too!"

"Good, now go help Jake!" Fu dog exclaimed as Trixie and spud flew off to where the Dark dragon was hiding.

**I always thought it would be cool if Trixie and Spud actually got to Dragon up..**


	13. Love

"Hey, isn't that Jakey?" Trixie asked recovering from the shock.

"Who's chasing him? It looks like.." Spud started to say.

"It's Rose! She's attacking Jakey! Come on Spud!" Trixie said leaping into the air with her wings. Spud followed as they rushed to help Jake.

"Tallyho!" Spud exclaimed as he took a swing of his tail at Rose. Unfortunently Rose just dodged it and continued going after Jake.

"It's no good. She's only interested in Jake. I got an idea." Trixie exclaimed popping out a bottle of potion. "Fu dog gave me a weak shapeshifter potion, it won't take away my dragon powers but it's very weak. So the minute I drink it help Jake." Trixie said twisting the lid off and downing the potion.

"Hey, Rose! I'm right here!" Trixie exclaimed now looking exactly like Jake.

Rose turned to look at her and immediately began chasing her. "Come back here dragon!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks Trix, I owe ya one." Jake remarked to himself. Jake reentered the cave and found the orb that was controlling Rose. "Aha! your mine now!" he exclaimed Just as Jake went to grab it the dark dragon appeared.

"Thought you would save your girlfriend before she slays you? Huntsgirl!" The dark dragon commanded. As Rose jumped in with tied up Trixie and Spud.

"Now I shall slay you dragon!" Rose cried tackling Jake to the ground. Jake looked up at Rose's cold unfeeling eyes, he had never seen this type of eyes on her since the day he showed her that he was the american dragon.

"Actually Huntsgirl, I would like the pleasure of slaying and silencing the great american dragon." The dark dragon said making Rose step aside.

"Anylast words Jake?" the dark dragon said as he rose his talons high into the air, ready to slice Jake's throat.

Jake looked around, his friends tied up, his girl friend looking ready to kill him. He knew it was all over so, "I love you Rose.." Jake said to her knowing that he may never see her again in his life.

Those words echoed. Just then inside Rose's head the voice telling her what to do was silenced and replaced by her own voice. She watched in horor as the dark dragons talons got closer and closer to Jake's throat.

Jake blacked out knowing he would die in a minute. As Jake lay there alot of things raced through his mind and he began to wonder if Haley would be able to handle being the new American dragon.

When Jake finally opened his eyes he saw golden hair and blue eyes stareing at him. It wasn't an angel it was Rose. "Rose, but what about the dark dragon?" Jake asked as he cringed from one of his bruises he had gotten during the fight.

"When you said your final goodbye to me, the spell was broken." Rose replied sweetly to him stroking his spiky hair gently.

"Oh, you heard that huh?" Jake asked sheepishly.

"We all heard it kid." Jake sat up quickly to see Fu dog and his grampa.

"Your love for Rose broke the spell young one. Without it, you would be a slain dragon." Lao shi said admiring his grandson. "But, when we continue dragon training that love will not distract you, correct young one?" added Lao shi still acting like a dragon master again.

"I promise gramps, nothing will distract me again." Jake replied bravely.

"Look five bucks!" exclaimed Spud. Making Jake turn hid head. "Aha! you still can be distracted!" but Spud had run as Jake gave chase.

_A few days later..._

"So Jake you want to go out for coffee after dragon training?" Rose asked helping Jake move a pile of Tv's in Lao shi's shop.

"Sure.." Jake said giving Rose a kiss on the cheek. Jake sat down on the couch and let out a sigh. "It feels great to have everything back the way it was.." Jake commented putting his hands behind his head. Rose came over to the couch and put her arm around Jake.

"I don't think things will ever be normal for us Jake. They will always be exciting." And with Rose saying that, into the shop rushed Gramps, Trixie, and Spud.

"Jake, the goblins are loose in the subway system!" his gramps informed him.

Jake looked over at Rose, Spud, and Trixie who all nodded their heads. They all put their hands on top of each others. When they pulled away, they all rushed out the door. Team Dragon was ready to rescue the magical community.

**The End... Wait...**

Over a dark hill the moon was shining eerily, a thick fog littered the area. Just then a hand thrust through the soil. Soon the whole body was uncovered. After the person got out several others joined him.

The mysterious figure looked over at New York City glowing in the distance.

"We're coming for you this time. American dragon.."

ooooo! A sequel.. Maybe..


End file.
